Loves Letter
by Nise Kainz
Summary: Dedicado a las fans de Terrorist , las cartas que se escribieron Miyagi y Shinobu , despues de la fiesta de ingreso a la universidad , ¿Qué será lo que contienen?...
1. Chapter 1

"Loves Letter"

(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a la genial Shungiko Nakamura , y el titulo de esta obra a la gran voz de Boa )

Primera Parte

Era una mañana de martes, Miyagi, fue llamando de forma muy temprana por el padre de Shinobu. Al llamarle el señor Takatsuki empezó a hablar de manera calmada y pausada como acostumbraba hacer:

"Miyagi, siento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesito que me hagas un favor…",

Miyagi perplejo, ya presentía un aura maligna y que tenía que ver con su amante,

"No es problema, usted sabe que le debo mucho, ¿Es relacionado con Shinobu?"

" Pues me temo que así es, necesito que vayas a la fiesta de ingreso de Shinobu, ya que mi esposa y yo debemos viajar de suma urgencia a Okinawa, así que le pedí también a mi hija que te acompañara y se hicieran pasar por los padres de Shinobu-kun"

Miyagi sin otra opción aceptó de buena manera sabiendo que estaba poniendo en riesgo su seguridad, ya que ir a la fiesta de ingreso de Shinobu le traería problemas, además asistir junto a su ex-esposa y fingir ser su padre, eso sí le traía muchas complicaciones.

En la noche, ya siendo casi las siete p.m. Miyagi se arregló y se llevó a Shinobu junto a él:

"Esta noche la pasaremos juntos"

Mencionó Miyagi con unas sonrisa forzada, mientras a su acompañante frunciendo el ceño,empezó a sospechar de que Miyagi traía algo entre manos.

De pronto el automóvil se detuvo al frente de una casa. Shinobu al asomarse a ver porque se habían detenido no pudo evitar el asombro de observar que se había detenido en frente de su casa y una persona salía con un vestido elegante, era su hermana Risako, al verla se quedó petrificado, ella entró de manera altiva y prepotente, mientras Miyagi le sonrió de forma bastante fingida.

Shinobu en el asiento del copiloto observaba a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor con una mirada de odio, You solo podía mirarlo tratando de calmarle, esos fueron los peores minutos de la vida de éste. No sabía que hacer, el silencio y la desesperación consumía a Miyagi.

Al llegar a la universidad, el pelinegro se bajó, le abrió la puerta a Risako y este le tomó la mano, debían hacerse pasar por los padres de Shinobu-chin, éste ultimo sólo miraba receloso, no podía creer el descaro de su hermana y sobretodo de Miyagi-kun de tomarse la mano.

Eso fue la primera gota en el vaso.

Mientras pasaba la noche, ambos debían sentarse juntos, conversar y hasta comer juntos, todos esos hechos pusieron a Shinobu muy molesto e irritable, pero era inevitable, en el momento que le llamaron a el frente, su hermana se tropezó, y sin poder caer en el piso, recayó en Miyagi que se encontraba sentado, quedando en una posición comprometedora y casi con un beso en la boca.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó en vaso.

Justamente Shinobu vio desde el escenario la escena. Al bajar del escenario corrió y tomo rumbo a casa, Al ver eso Miyagi se retiró junto a Risako , le fue a dejar a casa del Sr. Takatsuki, y tomó rumbo a su casa y golpeó en el hogar de Shinobu. Nadie contesto.

No podía hacer nada para disculparse, a pesar de saber que él no había hecho realmente nada, debía arreglar en sí el mal entendido.

Entrando en la casa buscó rápidamente lápiz y papel, escribiendo algo en la hoja e introduciéndolo por el espacio entre la pared y la puerta, lo dejo allí.

Shinobu al entrar desesperado a la casa cayó detrás de la puerta, cerrándola y sin saber que hacer se puso a llorar a mares, al sentir unos pasos y la voz de su amado llamándole, no contesto, no quería ver su rostro, no quería que le vieran sus lagrimas de amargura . A el rato de tanto llanto y decepción se quedo dormido, después sólo escucho el sonido de una carta cayendo por la puerta, una carta sorda de lagrimas y arrepentimiento.

Continuara…

-ooooOOOOOOoooo-

N/A: Konishiwa! , ¿Cómo estan ?, pues he aqui una obra escrita no hace mucho , la inspiracion surge de escuchar la canción "Loves letter" de Boa ... si tiene la oportunidad escuchenla que es hermosa , ademas hace basante tiempo que buscaba escribir algo de ellos dos.

Esta historia iba para un concurso de aqui antofagasta ,Chile , pero no logro ir (porque es bastante corta , aunque falta la continuación )

Espero que la hayna disfrutado y les guste , gracias FchanHatake

Por darmeel valor de subir la historia , con la suya n.n

Y saluditos a mi amada Hakami-chan que laa mito muchooo!


	2. Chapter 2

"Loves Letter"

(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a la genial Shungiko Nakamura , y el titulo de esta obra a la gran voz de Boa )

Segunda Parte

La carta intrigaba a Shinobu – chin, quería abrirle, pero su orgullo lo impedía y sin saber qué hacer, tomo lápiz y papel, escribiendo una carta, y por último el nombre de "Miyagi You" en la portada de el sobre; no se atrevió a verla, pero la dejo encima de la mesa del comedor, allí seria abierta en algún momento.

Era de madrugada y tomando la llave del hogar de Miyagi la cual había sido de obsequio para él, abrió la puerta y la dejó encima de la mesa con olor a su perfume, para que supiera que la había enviado él.

En la mañana Miyagi al sentir el aroma de Takatsuki-kun, pensó que había éste venido con intenciones de abrazarle y cocinarle el desayuno como siempre, pensó:

"Al fin pude arreglar el mal entendido con Shinobu"

Pero al entrar en el comedor, sólo observó el sobre, deprimiéndole y preocupándole un poco; sujeto el sobre con su mano apretada y nerviosa de lo que decía, suspiro hondo y tragó saliva; procedió a tomar el sobre y abrirlo, empezando a leer en voz alta:

Querido Miyagi You:

No sabes cuánto te he amado durante estos últimos años, he dado lo mejor de mí y realmente no sé en lo que me he equivocado, quizás realmente tu eres totalmente heterosexual, y, yo sólo un desdén de la lástima, realmente aun quiero estar contigo, pero sí querías alejarme, lo conseguiste, si no me deseabas cerca, debiste haberlo dicho; ahora sólo me espera tomar mis maletas e irme lejos de aquí, te amaré por siempre, aunque quizás no lo aceptarás nunca, te amo con toda mi alma.

Probablemente me vaya a Australia a estudiar, desde éste momento en que escribo, en la noche abrigadora que nos sujetó en un sueño u aventura romántica, los abandono, los dejo en el suelo, como basura.

Tú los has pisoteado con la escena que he presenciado esta noche, pensé que era el único que te había hecho olvidar a sensei, pero me di cuenta que sólo había sido una ilusión efímera, quisiera que tomaras esto como el quiebre de nuestra relación.

Lo lamento, te Amo, Shinobu Takatsuki

P.D.: Esta tarde tomaré un avión a Australia, si deseas arrepentirte, pues te esperare…

Al leer esto, Miyagi, por primera vez en años, lloró, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca nadie había escrito una carta tan triste y enternecedora.

Con aquellas palabras hasta la persona más dura de corazón lloraría, esas palabras habían salido del corazón puro de Takatsuki.

Siendo tarde ya, decidió tomar su automóvil secándose las lágrimas en el trayecto, pensaba:

"No quiero perderle, lo amo, lo amo tanto que daría mi vida por él, no quiero, no debo dejarle ir…"

En el camino no paraba de pensar en la idea de que este se fuera de su lado.

Mientras Miyagi leía la carta, Shinobu tomando sus maletas de forma silenciosa empacó todo, diciendo a su padre que le llamaron de Australia urgente y volvería en unos días.

Se tapaba los ojos rojizos con lentes de sol, era ridículo que en un día nublado alguien saliera con lentes de sol, pero así decidió ocultar su pena.

Pasada ya las tres p.m. tomo un taxi silenciosamente para que Miyagi no le viera y salió por la parte trasera de la avenida, llevándose en las manos su bolso y la carta de Miyagi, que aún no había abierto, ni por curiosidad, y las maletas en la cajuela de automóvil.

Al llegar al aeropuerto espero en las sillas a ver si Miyagi aparecía, y sólo en ese momento la carta cayó al suelo dejándose a la vista de Shinobu-chin, diciendo este en voz baja:

"Este es el momento en que debo leerla".

Prosiguió delicadamente a tomar el sobre y abrirlo, con suma delicadeza tomó su contenido y prosiguió a leerlo en voz alta:

Querido Shinobu:

Esta noche, realmente no quería decirte que iríamos con tu hermana a la fiesta de ingreso y que nos haríamos pasar por tus "padres", porque sabía que te molestaría con el comentario, lo siento si te lo oculte, realmente no fue esa mi intención.

También quería poner en claro que al único que realmente amo es a tu persona, tú lo has dicho: "Es el destino" y realmente si quisieras romper conmigo te pido que me perdones de corazón; si éste quiebre es inevitable, pues no te culparé, porque realmente soy un idiota.

Esta es la ocasión en la que debo declarar mis sentimientos, realmente cuando te conocí pensé que de esto no resultaría nada bueno, pero al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, que eras una persona valiosa, quizás hasta seas mucho para mí, realmente te amo demasiado.

No me arrepiento de todos los momentos que he pasado contigo, la salida a la playa, el viaje, todo, tus besos y caricias son necesarios, eres como mi droga, eres el aire que respiro, eres mi mundo...

Me haces sentir feliz, eres mi remedio contra los problemas, siempre que necesitaba a alguien, allí estabas tú, y nadie más…

Te Amo, lamento lo de hoy; Miyagi You

P.D.: Para mañana te he organizado un almuerzo, espero que me perdones, te amo y amaré por siempre…

Shinobu, no sabía que pensar, realmente lo que había visto no era su culpa, sino de sus padres por haberle dejado a cargo, por primera vez había cometido un error garrafal al escribir la carta a Miyagi, sin saber la verdad, había montado un escándalo y provocado una depresión irreparable. Ahora el problema no era de You, sino de él, no podía creer lo que sucedía, ya casi era la hora de su vuelo, y no podía llorar, por tantas lágrimas salidas por sus ojos anteriormente, se habían secado sus ojos grises.

No tenía esperanzas de que Miyagi le fuera a buscar como la primera vez, sólo repetía en voz baja:

"Este es el fin, fue culpa mía…".

Tomando las maletas se dirigió a la zona de arribos internacionales, con la mirada baja, pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado, de pronto recordó algo…

Continuara…

N/A: Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte y casi final de mi fic… espero que les guste y disculpen por no subirla antes porque mis estudios me consumen completamente u. u que se termine el año!

Saluditos a todos (L)


	3. Chapter 3

"Loves Letter"

Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a la genial Shungiko Nakamura, y el titulo de esta obra a la gran voz de Boa)

Tercera Parte y Final

Dentro de sus pensamientos se aposentó un recuerdo de un par de meses, sucedido en casa de Miyagi:

(Flash Back)

Era una noche de luna llena, Miyagi se paró delante del marco de la ventana en el comedor, mirando atentamente con un cigarro en la mano, al darse vuelta observó a Shinobu-chin durmiendo en el sillón acolchado; se acercó lentamente y le besó la mejilla al ver su enternecedora cara, le susurro al oído:

"¿Sabes Shinobu?, eres el amor de mi vida"

Luego se acomodo a su lado, mientras acariciaba su cara y cabellos medio rubios; observaba la luna hermosa, radiante de pasión.

Luego se levantó y preparó la cena, había sido curry casero.

Al terminar se acerco a Shinobu y le beso en la boca, para que él se despertara con un "dulce" regalo, aunque realmente estaba consciente de todo, sólo espero a la búsqueda de su amante, no era la primera vez que Miyagi-kun le iba a buscar, siempre lo había hecho…

El destino le sonreía a Takatsuki por un momento; se cruzó por su cabeza:

"Sé que el vendrá a buscarme", siempre lo ha hecho, mientras por los altavoces se anunciaba que faltaban cinco minutos para ingresar al avión.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás y al girarse mientras se dirigía a la entrada del arribo, observó a You buscándole por el aeropuerto chocando con las personas que caminaban;

Miyagi-kun al encontrar los arribos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos, cada vez que se aproximaba más y más a Shinobu, lloraba con mayor intensidad de alegría; mientras su observador aprecio que su alrededor había un aura angelical y corriendo en la misma dirección se abrazaron fuertemente.

Miyagi le tomó y pidió disculpas, su amante mirándole fijo a los ojos, retirándose los lentes de sol se le acercó y dijo:

"La culpa a sido mía no leí la carta que escribiste hasta hace un momento, el idiota soy yo"

Miyagi sonriéndole, le reitero: "Discúlpame por no haberte dicho la verdad, soy un tonto", finalmente tomándole de la mano y llevando su equipaje entraron en el auto azul de este.

Lentamente Shinobu se acercó y le besó, un besó interminable, ambos se sentían como cuando fue su primer beso. En ese momento Shinobu se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo amaba a ese viejo hombre, llamado Miyagi.

Ambos guardaron las cartas en sus corazones, alegres o tristes, ambas expresaban lo que sentían, pero Shinobu nunca se olvido de todas las cartas amorosas que escribió su Miyagi-kun, cada vez que se molestaba las releía y se enamoraba aun más de el profesor de la universidad M, Jefe del departamento de Literatura Miyagi You.

Al llegar a casa Miyagi-kun había preparado una cena con frito de repollo, una infinidad de postres con frutas, duraznos, manzanas y un gran chocolate con forma de corazón que decía "Para el Terrorista más lindo", al verlo Shinobu se emociono y se lanzó para abrazar a Miyagi, en forma de agradecimiento y como símbolo que nunca más le dejaría ir…

Fin…

N/A: Bueno esta es la tercera y parte final de este fic, lamento haber tardado tanto en subirla, ya que es vacaciones a escribir más yaoi, y leer por supuesto.

Gracias a todos saludos y feliz añito nuevo ¡Que se cumplan todos los deseos!

Que los míos ya se cumplieron…toditos n.n

Pronto subiré mis proyectos como Fly Away y Reencarnación, espero que los deseen con ansias


End file.
